


How?

by AutisticWriter



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [30]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, During Canon, Grief/Mourning, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Pining, Prompt Fic, Self-Esteem Issues, Triple Drabble, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Naoki reflects on his tangled emotions and his feelings for Yu Narukami.Prompt 30: Pining





	How?

How do I talk to him?

  
How do I get him to notice me, to see me as anyone other than _the poor dead girl’s little brother?_

  
How do I open up to anyone now this horrible pain has lodged in my chest?

  
How do I act like a normal person when grief and anger and loneliness overwhelm me?

  
I don’t know how, but I want to. I want to talk to him so badly.

  
He’s Yu Narukami, the transfer student. He’s only been in Inaba for a few weeks, but he’s already so popular and he’s good at everything he does and he’s so kind and everyone likes him. All the girls fancy him, and even some of the guys.

  
I think I might like him that way too. But I’ve never crushed on a boy before and I don’t know how to feel my own emotions anymore with the grief swirling in my brain. Not that I’ve dated a girl before either, but this is different.

  
Shit, why must this be so difficult? I want to talk to him, to get to know him, maybe even ask him on a date, but how the fuck do I do that?

  
Ugh, I hate this. he won’t notice me anyway—nobody at school wants to talk to Saki’s little brother and I’m torn between wanting company but also wanting everyone in the world to leave me alone. So this is all pointless—Narukami would never want to date a messed up jerk like me.

  
But I can’t stop thinking about him. Damn it, this is fucking impossible.

  
Why can’t I just be normal?

  
Why can’t Sis still be alive?

  
Why can’t I have a normal life and not this shitty one?

  
Please, Narukami, notice the real me—I need you.


End file.
